


The Basilisk His Nature ( Chinese translation)

by nimrod0512



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Enemy Lovers, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod0512/pseuds/nimrod0512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry收到了一份來自Voldemort的禮物，象徵著他們的關係意想不到的變化。<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Basilisk His Nature ( Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Basilisk His Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/271659) by [mizstorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizstorge/pseuds/mizstorge). 



> mizstorge
> 
> Hi, Alina! I think it would be brilliant if you would translate this! Thank you! I'm looking forward to seeing your work! *hugs*
> 
> Posted Fri 07 Jun 2013 07:11PM EDT
> 
>  
> 
> 標題取自於Michael Drayton的十四行詩──Three Sorts of Serpent Do Resemble Thee  
> Come kiss me, sweet and twenty.來自於William Shakespeare的 Twelfth Night（第十二個夜晚）中Act II, Scene III。  
> Many thanks to my beta, dievalkyrie99, who fearlessly stepped into an unfamiliar fandom to wield her red pen with perspicacity and good humour.  
> I gratefully acknowledge the inspirational art of bloopfish and sadademort and long discussions with reignofthenight and AnariaNothren.  
> As always, I am indebted to Mr. Pipenerd, my Kit Marlowe.

【VH─NC17】The Basilisk His Nature

作者：mizstorge  
譯者：Alina/ 上官晶冷  
網址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/271659  
狀態：已授權

 

當一雙蒼白、穿著有許多皺褶袖子的手環著Harry的腰時，他滿足地嘆息著。閉著眼睛倚靠著後方，享受著他的情人身上那華美的長袍碰觸著他赤裸背部的觸感。

「一份禮物？」他因驚喜而驚呼。「但是我沒有任何東西可以給你。」從他們成為情人之後，他花了好幾天好幾周去適應，但是自從他開始與他的敵人相眠，時間變得不是那麼重要，就像那場他們應該開打的戰爭。

 

「你想知道裡面是甚麼東西嗎？」帶著戲謔的口吻，但Harry仍感受到那未表露出因緊張而隱藏著的氣餒。就如同眼前所見般如此詭異，其他的巫師查覺到都無不……憂慮。

 

「當然，當然想知道。」Harry回答，雖然他更好奇他的情人異常忐忑不安的情緒更甚於這令人意外地禮物。「我不想讓你覺得我很貪婪。」他隨即加上這句話。

 

「我知道你比這更好。」黑巫師向他釐清這點。一個模糊地形狀，他掃過黑暗的房間，過了一會兒帶來了一個木箱子塞進他的手中。「如果你打開他，你可以知道是甚麼東西在裡面。」

 

「所以是？」他忍不住地大聲問。用著手指撫摸著這光滑、上漆的表面。

 

「Just open it.」

 

箱子並不太大，Harry試著用想像力猜想可能會是甚麼東西在裏頭。無法壓抑的笑容在想到黑魔王去買這份禮物的樣子，Harry一邊將蓋子掀開。

 

金光燦爛的線圈上鑲嵌著以閃耀著光芒的紅寶石作為的雙眼。「這太美了。」Harry的口氣中帶著敬畏。」

 

「你真的這麼想？」

 

Harry用手指觸碰著那條蛇，當那金色的物體突然動起來時，他發出了驚呼聲。

 

「沒甚麼好擔心的。」當蛇在他的手腕上滑動時，他聽到Voldemort這麼說。「這只是個玩具。」

 

「你怎麼知道？」Harry微微發著抖問到。他可以感覺到金屬冰冷的觸感像蛇一樣盤繞在他的前臂上，像真正的爬蟲類一樣的移動，寶石製的雙眼在月光下閃耀著光芒。

 

「我若干年前向一個古董商人買的，他告訴我這是古巴比倫的東西。不過事實上，這是蘇美人的。這是一件很美麗的器物，不過他服從命令的範圍有限。就像你看到的，它在某些行動上有自主權。」

 

「它其他可以做一些甚麼事嗎？」Harry的視線被它所吸引。

 

「它可以用來束縛。」

 

Harry意識到他是甚麼意思，有些不安地看著對方。「你的意思是像手銬那樣？」

 

「是的，當然它更偏向於一件裝飾品。它的目的一開始是用於一些儀式上──或者是一些富裕巫師床上的新道具。」

 

Harry試著去想像那些蘇美人的巫師可能看起來的長相，也想知道他們之中是不是也有人曾是同性戀，這些故事要是這條蛇可以說話的話，或許可以說出來。然後當他知道Voldemort為什麼在今晚把它送給他時，一陣寒意湧了上來。

 

黑巫師向他貼近，衡量著他的反應。「我希望這不是太唐突。我承認在考慮了所以事情之後，我還是有一點猶豫……但是我仍珍惜這份幻想，我希望，當你準備好的時候，你是跟我一起。」

 

「今晚？」Harry衡量著。對性愛的興趣只要在他想到這間房間可能會出現Dementor（攝魂怪）之後就蕩然無存。束縛這件事他從未幻想過，尤其是考慮到與他維持著微妙平衡關係的人是那個最具又力量、活生生的黑巫師。

 

「要是你覺得太快的話……」黑魔王一邊說一邊扯了扯嘴角，但是Harry發現這種情形下根本沒有笑點。

 

實際上，Harry還是覺得這件事要做真的有點太早，而且他還是感覺到Voldemort在提議這件事的時候，閃過了那麼一絲憤恨。

可是……他們之間靈魂的感應在這幾周的相處愈發強烈，而他在這段時間也未能找到任何有關於黑巫師邪惡的思想。

Harry將他的憤怒吞了下去，試著平靜自己的情緒做出最好的回應。他得承認，Voldemort對於他的性需求從沒有拒絕過，而這一次，雖然不是完全地符合他地口味，但還是……他深吸了一口氣，看著他的愛人漆黑的雙眼所映照著敞開的盒子。「假如這是你所想要的，那我沒關係。」

 

Voldemort從他手裡接過盒子。「我從未想過你的Gryffingor精神會允許你拒絕。」他的口氣聽起來有種討人厭的得意，之後他命令那條金蛇停止動作。

 

Harry覺得他高興的樣子像是他表示要放棄他的自由一樣，於是不情願地說：「我想我今晚只是想要尋找一些安慰。」

 

「而且我想，我也在尋找著安慰。」那個既是他的情人又是他的敵人的男人含糊地回答：「或許我們倆都會感到驚喜。」

 

Harry不是特別放心，在交疊手腕之前印在上頭的吻，發出吸引人的嘶嘶聲，啟動了古老的裝置。他看著那纏繞在他手腕上的蛇，Harry想要知道究竟甚麼樣的安慰是黑魔王所想要的。

難道Voldemort是想要斷言他的力量勝於他，並且看著他征服整個魔法界，就好像所有人所臆測那樣，他已經在大戰中擊敗他？還是他沉迷於束縛的嗜好，或者是渴望看到他卑微的模樣？

Harry不確定地望著那雙熟悉的墨色眼瞳，想要找出一個答案，但那所表現出來的卻被他的思想所蒙蔽

 

「你會告訴我停止它的口令嗎？」Harry問，而這話的口吻比他所想得還要更尖銳。當他意識到這點時，已經太晚，於是趕緊加上：「我的意思是，這樣才可以避免我不小心啟動了它而把它用壞。」

 

「相信我，Harry。」另一個巫師發出了毫無幽默感的笑聲回答他。「那是一句甚至連情人都不甚會說的話。」

 

Harry被引誘回道：「所以不是『我愛你』？」但是他堅決對抗到底。Voldemort使他更看清這段感情，Harry必須要更注意不要在激情時刻脫口而出這些會讓他那性格銳利的情人嘲笑他的話。而他發現一件有點小諷刺的事，他的愛人是個極端否認愛是存在的。

 

Voldemort的雙眼貪婪的掃視，在那之下，Harry不安地扭動著。他想像著，被一件黃金飾品所禁錮，赤裸的雙腿身上僅著一件寬大的黑色襯衫，他一定看起來非常像是最後一位穿戴著這件蛇類珠寶的人，在過去與現在如此相似的情況下。「我知道，我將不會套入這個東西。」他喃喃自語著。

 

「你覺得不會？」被那條蛇圈住自己的手腕時，一陣強烈的壓力傳來，就在Harry迷糊地說出口時。

冷冽的視線注視著他，修長的手指撫摸著他的傷疤時，他不自覺得往後退。但是接下來並非他料想中的疼痛，Harry感覺到全身的皮膚都因為這快感而發麻，彷彿用柔軟的乾毛巾擦拭他的身體一般。

他的愛人更進一步地輕輕刷過他的嘴唇。他試著想要在這吻當中放輕鬆，但他的精神此刻卻十分清醒。他無法忘記有關於那條該死的蛇。

 

發麻的感覺持續地刺激著他，幾乎已經到達不舒服的程度。他的嘴唇微張著，黑巫師挑逗著Harry的舌頭，使他不自覺發出愉悅的呻吟。突然一個冰冷的感覺湧上來，彷彿熱天裡的一縷清涼的微風，而這似乎加強了他的感官。溫熱的親吻使他顫抖，粗魯抓著他肩膀的疼痛使他沉醉其中。

 

Harry的疑慮才剛萌芽就被新的刺激徹底分裂。他的手被金屬環扣住，那是一個桎梏，要是他的手只被允許放在身前，只要他將手轉向一側就會被強制拉回。一陣惱怒，他舉起了它們，將它環在男人的脖子上。將黑巫師光滑的頭推近，他飢渴地親吻著他。

 

快感像在兢爭的海浪般襲過他，當Voldemort的手佔有般地撫過他的肩膀、他的胸口時。無法回應，他第一次能夠感受這些。他注意到那柔軟的嘴唇是如何限制他的舌頭，牙齒是怎樣溫柔地啃咬他的皮膚，還有那不清不重的愛撫。他完全知道他的反應，從一開始的驚喜、被激起的快感與渴望。

 

修長的手指輕柔梳理他的頭髮，當他張開眼，Harry又一次被他的愛人怪異的外型所震驚。他認識的其他巫師看起來都像個人；奇怪的人，真的，更貼近地來說，他們就像是不起眼的人。

Voldemort看起來就像個虛構人物。他很高，但是他所散發的氣勢卻不是來自於他的身高，而是他所擁有的權力。他的皮膚透著半透明的蒼白，以及淡淡的青色，交織在表面下的紅與紫像是無價的蛋白石一樣。他的雙眼更是引人奪目，彷彿有道火焰在那深處，不時閃爍著光芒。

 

Harry咬住自己的嘴唇，在他感覺到那來自他愛人雙手的溫度像下撫摸著他的身體，滑過他的臀部。他的勃起開始渴望被注意，他主動將臀部向前挺，但是黑巫師卻在此刻收手。

Harry發出沮喪的呻吟，而聽到他的聲音，他的愛人發出了輕笑，同時一點一點的褪下他柔軟的長袍。手指遊戲般的在他的腹部打著圈，就在指尖曖昧地刷過他的陰毛時，他忍不住打顫。為Harry的不耐煩露出了微笑，他將對方往牆上推去。

 

「看起來你已經被套入了。」黑魔王譏諷地審視，並移開Harry環著他脖頸的手。他將他們高舉於Harry的頭頂之上，並且施加了一個固定咒將他們釘在牆上。使勁想要逃離束縛，Harry在這巧妙細膩的折磨裡渴望被釋放。

 

他的愛人像個掠奪者般壓著Harry的身體，並分開他的雙腿。心跳一直加速，幾乎要忘了呼吸，Harry思考著他能在這種情況下撐多久。

專注於親吻著青年的喉嚨與肩膀，黑巫師描繪著他髖骨的形狀，直到他的腿。

Harry發出嗚咽的聲音，當手指滑進了他的大腿內側，摸著他的囊袋時。而另一隻手則游移到他的背部，撫摸著他的背脊，不時在他的脊柱上來回按壓。

 

快感被情人的愛撫點燃，幾乎他所有的感官都能感受到。就在男人將長袍敞開，他拱起身體想要更加貼近，神智不清地喘著氣，感覺腹部那光滑的皮膚散發出來的溫度。他感覺到Voldemort因為他突然的貼近而顫抖，欣慰地將他的臀部托起，讓身體貼緊著他。

當他推開他時，他甚至有些享受Harry因為分開而失落地呻吟，最後他的手指環住了青年的勃起。

 

Harry呻吟著，當他的手指滑過包皮，敏感的前端被拇指按壓時。忍不住發出呻吟，他覺得這還不夠，他渴望更多來自於他的情人的愛撫。

Voldemort低頭吻住Harry，咬著他的嘴唇，吸吮他的舌頭。Harry驚訝於濕熱的親吻與冰冷環住他手腕的金蛇的對比。接著他的愛人又施了一個咒語，讓Harry的陰莖變得更濕滑，彷彿被甚麼東西緊緊纏住，而這讓他幾乎無法呼吸。

 

甜美的快感讓他難以控制自己，他希望自己的Legilimency（攝魂取念）夠好，可以清楚看清眼前那傢伙的內心。Voldemort的嘴與手沉溺於他的身體，用著熾熱的吻糾纏著他的舌頭，然後一點一點將他推向意識的邊緣，強烈的觸碰與他破碎的喘息相呼應著。

他被這些感覺所吞沒：來自於皮膚上的快感、冰冷金屬擦過手腕的感覺、汗水流進雙眼的疼痛，還有陰莖傳來的緊繃感。

 

黑巫師施加的咒語開始緊緊包圍他的下身，他的肌肉開始繃緊，而他的身體則因為即將來臨的高潮而弓起。他的腳在他射精時彎曲著，而他依稀聽到Voldemort說：「Finite（咒立停）。」接著一隻手臂撐住了他。

 

Harry靠著他休息了好一會兒，直到他的呼吸及脈搏沒有像乾才那麼急促那麼快。他抬起頭，看著他的愛人的臉龐，他沒有看到平時那樣傲慢的笑容還有沉鬱的眼神，有的只是真誠的話語：「你是我的。」

預期中的表現，但是他眼裡閃過的某種東西讓Harry停頓了一下。這幾乎是他曾經所期待的事物，而失望的是他原本所希望的反應卻沒出現。他試探性的想脫離他的束縛，但顯然地無論怎麼打斷都太過不自然。Harry最終回應了他的本能，更靠近的貼近對方並親吻他。

 

當他離開的那瞬間，黑巫師的雙眼閃過緋紅的光芒。他的手放在Harry的雙肩上，催促著他放下原本高舉的肩膀，雖然他覺得他根本不需要鼓勵。Harry分開Voldemort原本就敞開的長袍，隨即吻上裸露的皮膚並讚嘆。他的愛人有著略為蒼白的生殖器，大小剛好，更完美的事沒有甚麼體毛在他的皮膚上。

 

他朝著對方的陰莖呼出一口氣，並用著被銬住的手撫摸著他的雙囊以及大腿內側。伸出舌頭舔過頂端流出略為腥鹹的液體。雙手仍撫摸著陰囊，過沒多久，他對自己笑了笑，用著舌頭將包皮褪開，然後用嘴唇包住牙齒含住陰莖。而他聽到他的愛人靠著牆壁倒抽了一口氣。

 

Harry毫不掩飾地品嘗眼前這最具有力量的巫師因為他而出現的反應。他感激要讓Voldemort允許他碰觸他最脆弱的地方是有多困難，讓他完全可以試著去──

 

了解這閃耀的光芒。

 

Harry一下子被噎住，想要收回自己的手，在他試著繼續保持節奏並移動自己的雙手時，眼淚從他的眼眶流下。這裡就是Voldemort的敏感帶！他幾乎看到了會讓其他人面具掉一地的畫面。

 

他抬頭看Voldemort是否會注意到他的動作已經停止，但他只看到對方半張開的雙眼對著Harry微笑。他猜測那個能解除束縛著他手腕的古老裝置的命令，但是……這只是Harry想要讓他的心裡好過些而已，比起解開蘇美人流傳下來的物品的秘密，或許點燃情人最直接的慾望更為重要。

 

他想要表現出最好的給他那黑暗又古怪的情人，讓他知道他有多珍愛他。將陰莖含進濕潤的口中，慢慢滑到他的喉嚨。他又一次開始努力，嘴巴從上而下的吸吮，舌頭舔弄著下側。Voldemort的手抓著他的肩膀，手指纏繞著Harry濕潤的黑髮，每一下的碰觸都讓他想要釋放。

 

Harry在他含住他的陰莖時呻吟，沉迷於想要摧毀愛人自制力的力量。他們的意識越來越淡，當Harry感覺到一個溫熱的口腔正吸著他的陰莖，被對方的手碰觸著囊袋時，他忍不住發抖。

他開始興奮，並且加快他的速度，除了用嘴之外也伸手撫摸著。Voldemort的呼吸越來越沉重，Harry在痙攣下呻吟著。他強迫自己頂到對方喉嚨時放鬆，但是他腦子裡不時響著歡呼聲，而他忍不住在對方嘴裡射了出來。

 

Harry跪坐著用手背擦著自己的嘴巴，並緩和自己的呼吸。過了一分鐘或著更多，Voldemort優雅地坐在他旁邊的地板上。

 

「這是你的幻想嗎？」Harry問。

 

Voldemort好奇地望著他。「這很棒。」沉默了一下才回到。

 

Harry忍不住笑著，而他的口氣帶著失望。「棒？還有甚麼能比這更好？」

 

「大概吧。」黑巫師承認地說，並碰觸著那條金蛇。「我曾想過你能碰觸我。我馬上把這東西拿開。」

 

「不。」Harry制止了他。「讓我自己來。」他抬起自己的手看著黑魔王的雙眼。「我相信你。」他說。環著他的束縛瞬間變鬆，他拿開讓自己的手腕得以獲得自由。那條蛇瞬間變直，然後變回原先他在盒子裡看到的樣子。但是當他變回那個樣子後，他可以看到那雙紅寶石的眼睛正閃爍地望著他。

 

「我應該知道你會去猜測。」當Harry爬進他的雙腿間，抱住他時，Voldemort笑著說。

 

「所有人都會，你怎麼會不知道呢？」Harry嘲笑著他。「難道不是我對你的感情強烈到讓你明瞭我是有多麼相信你嗎？」

 

「從你第一次吻我的時候，我就知道你『愛』我。」黑魔王耐心地說，調整了一下姿勢環住年輕巫師的腰。「但，你知道的，多數人所稱的『愛』充其量只不過是自我安慰罷了。」

 

Harry不耐煩地搖頭。「當我說『我愛你』的時候，那就表示我認為你很棒。表示我珍惜你的快樂。表示著我用我的生命相信你。」他傾身貼近彼此，直到他們的額頭相貼。「表示，我想要跟你在一起。」

 

「但是戰爭這件小事使我們分離。」Voldemort乾巴巴地體醒。

 

「對我來說，戰爭已經結束。」Harry宣示著。「我不再會領著他們對抗你。」

 

「我不確定在高潮之後的餘韻下，是做重大決定的好時機。」他的愛人不為所動地回答。

 

Harry感覺到一陣刺痛。「你相信我，對吧？我的意思是──雖然你沒問──但是這是你想要的吧。」他焦急地看著黑巫師的臉。

 

終於，Voldemort說話了。「是的，我當然相信你。而我也非常希望我們能夠在一起。我將需要改變我的計畫，但我懷疑能有迅速化解雙方衝突並接受的協議。」

 

「我知道有件事不會改變。」Harry無法抑制嘴角的笑容道。

他的伴侶收緊懷抱。「甚麼？」他放縱地問。

 

「我們今晚不能睡覺了。」

 

Voldemort毫不懷疑自己自信地笑著。「Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty.」他溫柔地說。

 

沒有猶豫，Harry隨即吻上他。

 Fin.

※小註解：

1) Voldemort一開始穿那個有很多皺褶的袖子的衣服，大概是巴洛克時期的(?)  
2) 那個Then come kiss me, sweet and twenty.我個人覺得我會想翻成兩種句子啦>>來親吻我吧，我的美人。或者，來親吻我吧，用二十次甜蜜的親吻。  
所以乾脆放原文，大家自己隨意帶入囉(幹


End file.
